God has just died
by doc.exe
Summary: 437-451 del manga. Porque al final el mundo no necesitaba un dios... sólo a un joven valiente. HIATUS. En reconstrucción.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y todos sus personajes, nombres y logotipos relacionados no son, nunca han sido y nunca serán propiedad mía. Si lo fueran, Naruto se hubiera interesado en Hinata desde el examen Chunin, Sakura se hubiera interesado en Lee, Orochimaru habría quedado lisiado de por vida, Naruto le hubiera partido la cara a Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, y Pain, Konan y Tobi ni siquiera serían villanos sino actores en un vaudeville... O.O Viéndolo bien... ¡Qué bueno que los derechos de esta serie no son míos! Todos los derechos están reservados a nombre de Masashi Kishimoto, Estudio Pierrot y Jump Comics. Este fanfic está siendo escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión... ¡Así que no me demanden!

**Advertencia:** Este relato contiene algunos spoilers del manga (desde el capítulo 437 al 444), por lo que no es recomendable que lo leas a menos que vayas al corriente con la historia... Ahora que si no te importa estropearte la diversión, adelante. ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte?

**GOD HAD JUST DIED…**

**_Parte 1_**

Ahí estaba, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, inmóvil... Derrotado... Completa y absolutamente derrotado. Su decrépito cuerpo lucía magullado como sí de un muñeco desvencijado se tratara, repleto de moretones, rasguños y cortes por todas partes. Aún así se hallaba en mejor estado que sus _otros_ cuerpos, de los cuales no quedaba nada más que una pulpa de carne a algunos kilómetros de ahí.

Y parado frente a él se hallaba su verdugo, como un ángel vengador, imponente e inmisericorde, mirándolo con ojos centelleantes y repletos de furia. Sus desarrollados caninos relucían mientras apretaba las mandíbulas en una mueca salvaje. Sus desordenados cabellos, cubiertos de ceniza, irradiaban fulgor como si de llamas infernales se tratara. Y a pesar de que su ropa estaba quemada y hecha jirones, de que también tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, y de que su respiración era agitada y el sudor escapaba por sus poros a raudales, lucía más abrumador que un coloso.

El líder de Akatsuki sonrió para sus adentros. Su fin estaba cerca, de eso estaba seguro. Ya nada lo podría salvar. Ninguno de sus cuerpos estaba en condiciones de pelear, y aunque así fuera, su chakra estaba prácticamente agotado. Su verdadero _yo_ no soportaría más castigo. Konan no estaba cerca, aún seguía combatiendo con ese grupo de ninjas dirigidos por ese tipo raro del leotardo verde y peinado de casco. Estaba perdido.

Dios había caído al fondo del abismo, arrastrado por un demonio con ansias de venganza. Y sin embargo, aún en su hora final, no se amilanaría. Miró desafiantemente a su inminente ejecutor, como si lo estuviera retando a que consumara el acto de una buena vez, sin regodearse con su muerte lenta.

- Adelante... termina con esto... Mátame. – Dijo con esa helada y monótona voz que lo caracterizaba.

- Eso haré... – Respondió su interlocutor. En sus ojos podía apreciar toda la rabia y odio que le tenía. Rabia y odio por todas las cosas que había hecho, por todo el daño que le había causado a su hogar y a sus seres queridos. Era en cierto sentido irónico. Aquí estaba, este chiquillo demonio listo para juzgarlo y castigarlo por sus pecados. A él, no a un simple mortal, sino a un dios. ¿Cuándo fue que los papeles se invirtieron?

"Con tus acciones, sólo probarás que yo tenía razón. Al final, la gente de este mundo es incapaz de entenderse. No importa si experimentas el mismo sufrimientos que los demás, sólo el odio prevalece. Pero está bien, si esta es tu respuesta y esta es tu forma de justicia, puedes aplicarla. Al final y al cabo, no eres un dios como yo..."

Estaba preparado para que en ese momento terminara con él, para que terminara no sólo con su vida sino también con sus aspiraciones de traer paz al mundo. Tenía que reconocer que sentía frustración por su fracaso. Al final sus sueños resultaron ser sólo eso: Sueños... Sin embargo, nunca esperó lo que sucedió a continuación...

– Antes de librarte de tu miseria, quiero averiguar una cosa... ¿Por qué la perdonaste?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó confundido. ¿A qué se refería el jinchuuriki?

- A Hinata, ¿por qué la perdonaste? Es algo que no deja de darme vueltas a la cabeza. – Insistió Naruto. – Vi como la apuñalabas, pero Sakura-chan me dijo que no habías herido ninguno de sus órganos vitales. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para matarla. Y aún así no lo hiciste. Le perdonaste la vida. ¿Por qué un tipo tan despiadado como tú...? Alguien que no tiene corazón ni sentimientos, ¿haría algo como eso? No lo entiendo....

Pain.... No.... más bien, Nagato no respondió. Permaneció en silencio mientras desviaba su vista hacia el firmamento. Aquella indiferencia hizo enfurecer más a Naruto.

- ¿Acaso lo hiciste para probarme algo? ¿QUERÍAS PROBAR ALGO CON ESO? ¡¿QUERÍAS ENSEÑARME ALGO?! ¡¿ENSEÑARME A SER TAN DESPIADADO Y CRUEL COMO TÚ?! ¡¡¿ENSEÑARME QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO IMPORTA?!! ¡¿EH?!

Nagato sólo miró al vacío, aparentemente sin hacer caso de la réplica del muchacho. Naruto apretó los puños con frustración.

- ¿O sólo querías torturarme? ¡¿LO HICISTE SÓLO PARA VERME SUFRIR?! – Reclamó el shinobi rubio dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, apenas rozando la cabeza del líder de Akatsuki. - ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?!

- No se trató de eso... – Respondió Nagato finalmente, con voz calmada y monótona, sin desviar su vista del cielo. – Sí. Es cierto que podía haberla matado. Iba a hacerlo. Pero no me malinterpretes, no tenía nada que ver con torturarte. Puedo ser despiadado, pero no soy un psicópata como Deidara o Hidan. A mí, tu sufrimiento no podría divertirme en lo absoluto...

Nagato se interrumpió bruscamente y soltó un leve tosido al tiempo que de su boca escurría algo de sangre. Naruto casi sintió compasión por él. Se veía tan demacrado. Y sin embargo, hasta hacia unos segundos había peleado de manera formidable. ¿Cómo un hombre en semejante estado de deterioro podía luchar de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba a seguir combatiendo al punto de desquebrajar su propio cuerpo? ¿Sus ideales acaso? Naruto se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, Pain y él no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.

Nagato reanudó su explicación después de algunos segundos de respirar entrecortadamente.

- Sólo.... Sólo quería enseñarte el verdadero significado del dolor... Enseñarte porque sentimientos como el amor no son más que una cursilería. Y porque el idealismo de Jiraiya-sensei... es sólo eso. Sus ideas de que las personas se entiendan unas a otras son meras palabras bonitas... Apegarse a esas fantasías infantiles es inútil... Ya has experimentado la realidad, ya deberías saberlo. Quería que comprendieras finalmente porque hago lo que hago. Porque mi camino hacia la paz es el único viable....

Un nuevo tosido interrumpió su discurso, dándole tiempo al shinobi de Konoha de procesar sus palabras.

- Es porque este mundo es cruel e injusto... Porque el amor y la amistad son sólo sueños efímeros... Y porque lo único que realmente importa es el poder y el temor por aquellos que lo poseen... Iba usar a esa niña como ejemplo. En verdad, iba a liquidarla. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, algo pasó... Me ofusque... Y fallé... Aún no entiendo porque fallé.

Después de decir aquello, cruzó sus ojos anillados con los del jinchuuriki. Entonces Naruto pudo ver, por un breve momento, el interior del alma del dios caído y confirmó que sus palabras eran verdad. No estaba mintiendo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del escritor:** Sólo una simple idea que se me ocurrió después de leer el capítulo 437 del manga. Personalmente, no creo que Hinata vaya a morir, pero sólo Kishimoto puede decidirlo.

De todas maneras, aunque el capítulo me frikeo bastante, también me recordó mucho aquella icónica escena del puente en la saga del País de las Olas. Ya saben, esa donde Sasuke se "sacrifica" para salvar a Naruto y este, enardecido, utiliza por primera vez el poder del Kyuubi para derrotar a Haku. Las similitudes son evidentes y, básicamente, estoy jugando con la idea de que, como el final de la serie se acerca, Masashi Kishimoto está tratando de narrar las cosas en círculo y, posiblemente, el final de esta saga termine siendo similar al del País de las Olas. Sin embargo, sólo el tiempo dirá si me equivoco o no.

Y bueno, originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot pero me pareció que funcionaba mejor si lo dividía de esta manera. Esperen la continuación dentro de poco. Espero terminar este fic antes de que el siguiente capítulo del manga sea traducido, pero la vida real es dura y agitada en estas fechas, así que no prometo nada.


	2. Parte 2

**GOD HAD JUST DIED…**

**_Parte 2_**

Después de la confesión de amor de Hinata, Pain casi la asesinó. Al presenciar eso, Naruto se sintió más furioso y culpable de lo que nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Furioso por ver morir frente a sus ojos a la única mujer que realmente le había amado en toda su vida. Culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por haberla ignorado durante tanto tiempo y, ante todo, por no ser capaz de salvarla. Esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Pain ya le había arrebatado a Jiraiya, a Kakashi y a Fukasaku. Incluso había destruido su hogar. Y ahora le quitaba la primera oportunidad de ser feliz que tenía en su vida...

No pudo contenerse más, los sentimientos de rabia y dolor lo inundaron por completo. Antes de darse cuenta, terminó accediendo a las demandas del zorro y se dejo envolver por el chakra color rojo. Esta vez desató más poder que nunca: La sexta cola apareció. El Tendoh Pain no tuvo oportunidad. Luchó ferozmente, pero fue masacrado en un santiamén entre las garras del Kyuubi. Eso no fue suficiente para contentar a la bestia.

En un estado de confusión absoluto, ofuscado por el sufrimiento y sin encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas del líder de Akatsuki, Naruto estuvo a punto de remover el sello por completo. La séptima cola apareció y después la octava. Los sobrevivientes de la aldea de la Hoja temblaron de miedo al sentir el abominable chakra del demonio, una presencia tan horrible que muchos aún recordaban de hace 16 años. Una presencia que sólo significaba muerte y destrucción inminentes. Y en efecto, los habitantes de la aldea hubieran sido los siguientes en perecer si no hubiera sido por dos oportunas intervenciones: La primera del Cuarto Hokage, la segunda de Sakura.

En su casi infinita sabiduría, Minato Namikaze colocó un último seguro en el sello del Kyuubi, el cual contenía una parte de su alma y ayudaría a prevenir que el demonio se liberara si la octava cola aparecía. Al encontrarse con su padre por primera vez y recibir sus palabras de aliento, Naruto pudo eliminar gran parte de la confusión que lo atormentaba.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al notar que la bestia permanecía inmóvil, como en un estado de trance. Aprovechándose de la situación, Sakura y Gamakichi lograron rescatar a Hinata. La conversación entre padre e hijo le dio a la ninja médico el tiempo suficiente para atender a la Hyuuga y dar a Naruto la buena noticia: "¡Está viva...! Muy débil, pero viva...". Aquellas palabras de esperanza bastaron para que el muchacho recuperara por completo la confianza. El espíritu de Minato aprovechó para reparar el sello y después desapareció, no sin antes darle a su hijo una última pieza de información clave respecto a su enemigo.

Si hasta hace un momento todos estaban sorprendidos por la vacilación del Zorro de 9 colas, la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Naruto revirtió la transformación, aparentemente por sí sólo. La gente de la villa se llenó de jubilo, Naruto había triunfado y las dos amenazas para la aldea habían sido contenidas. Aún así, él shinobi rubio no podía detenerse a descansar, pese a lo lastimado que se encontraba. El verdadero cuerpo de Pain aún seguía allá fuera y mientras siguiera con vida, Konoha no estaría a salvo.

En ese momento recibieron el mensaje de Katsuyu: Un grupo de shinobis entre los que se encontraban Shikaku Nara y Genma Shiranui había localizado el verdadero cuerpo de Pain y entrado en combate, pero se encontraron rápidamente superados por el enemigo. Era momento de actuar.

El último bunshin de Naruto había desaparecido, desestabilizado por el chakra del Zorro. Aún así, con un poco de ayuda de Shima, Naruto logró reunir suficiente chakra natural para recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar la mayoría de sus heridas. Aún no se hallaba en óptimas condiciones, pero no le importaba. Castigaría al asesino de sus maestros, al hombre que casi destruyó su aldea, sin importar que su cuerpo se destrozara en el proceso. No iría sólo, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shino y Kiba lo acompañarían. Los últimos también tenían cuentas que saldar con Pain por su compañera herida.

Antes de partir le quedaba una preocupación más: Hinata aún estaba en peligro. Aunque ninguno de sus órganos vitales fue lastimado, había perdido mucha sangre por la profundidad de la herida. Estaba en situación crítica. Sin embargo, Sakura le aseguró que pondría todo de su parte para salvar a la Hyuuga. Y afortunadamente Koh, el guardaespaldas de Hinata, se ofreció como donador, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido a la heredera del clan. Confiando en las palabras de su mejor amiga, Naruto partió, no sin antes dejar un par de duplicados reuniendo energía natural por si llegaba a necesitarla. Esta sería la batalla final contra Pain. Y no pensaba perder.

* * *

Para el líder del Akatsuki, las cosas se complicaron desde el momento que el demonio de 9 colas liberó su poder. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Tendoh Pain no era rival para él, pero aún así, el último y más poderoso de los 6 Caminos del Dolor no consiguió escapar a tiempo. Y después de eso todo fue de mal en peor. Justo cuando Nagato y Konan se preparaban a abandonar el país del fuego, con intención de reorganizar sus fuerzas y volver a atacar en el futuro, fueron emboscados por dos frentes.

Por un lado, un equipo de ninjas de Konoha liderado por Shiranui Genma que había aparecido buscando al verdadero cuerpo de Pain. Por el otro, un grupo de shinobis que se encontraba fuera de Konoha en el momento de la invasión y que, por mera casualidad, en su regreso a la aldea se toparon con Gamabunta y decidieron seguir a los miembros del Akatsuki. Nagato y Konan no tuvieron otra opción más que luchar.

A pesar de lo débil que se encontraba Nagato después de la fiera lucha entre Naruto y Rikudoh no Pain, una píldora del soldado le dio la fuerza suficiente para moverse. Genma, Shikaku, Shibi Aburame y Tsume Inuzuka rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que, pese a su aspecto famélico, el líder de Akatsuki era una verdadera máquina de matar. A pesar del evidente deterioro en sus músculos, su velocidad era formidable. Además, el Rin'negan lo dotaba de todo tipo y variedad de técnicas, algunas que ninguno de ellos había visto antes en su vida. Rápidamente fueron siendo derrotados, uno a uno. Al darse cuenta de que la situación iba mal, Genma emitió una llamada de auxilio al equipo de Inoichi, a través de Katsuyu. Poco después fue asesinado de un certero corte en la garganta, cortesía de una de las espadas de Pain.

Mientras Pain luchaba contra el grupo de búsqueda, Konan se enfrentaba al equipo de Gai, todos expertos en taijutsu y armas. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que sus estilos de combate, con la excepción del prodigio Hyuuga, no eran los adecuados para enfrentar a la ninja de origami. Esta dividía su cuerpo en hojas de papel ante cualquier embate directo, las cuales convertía después en armas punzo-cortantes para mantener a raya a sus agresores.

Tenten fue la primera en caer, aunque Konan no consiguió matarla gracias a la intervención de Neji, cuyo estilo Jyuken le permitía destruir con facilidad los capullos de papel de la kunoichi del Akatsuki. Aún así, la experiencia previa contra otros miembros del clan Hyuuga le permitió a la lugarteniente de Pain descubrir el punto débil en el campo de visón del Byakugan. Neji casi recibió una herida fatal a manos de uno de los Paper Shuriken de Konan.

Los miembros del equipo de Gai se percataron entonces de la suerte que había acontecido sobre el grupo de Genma. Shikaku era el único que aún seguía en pie, y a duras penas había conseguido engañar a Nagato y atraparlo en su Kage Shibari no Jutsu. Sin embargo, las sombras estaban a punto de ceder y el líder de Akatsuki parecía incontenible. En ese momento, Gai hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: Activó la 8va puerta celestial y atacó con todo su poder a la subordinada de Pain, con tal velocidad y furia que disolvió su cuerpo en un millón de diminutos fragmentos de papel que se esparcieron por el viento.

Después procedió, con su último esfuerzo, a atacar a Nagato justo en el momento en que la técnica del Nara perdía su fuerza. Sin embargo, aunque la bestia verde consiguió asestar un tremendo golpe contra el enemigo, no pudo hacer nada más. Una lanza de papel le atravesó el corazón por la espalda, antes de que pudiera rematar al líder de la organización criminal. Pese al daño recibido, Konan había logrado reconstruir su cuerpo de los trozos de papel que Gai había dejado tras de sí, y lo atacó a traición en el último segundo. La habían herido severamente, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su dios. Gai murió en los brazos de un sollozante Lee, quien en ese momento juró vengar a su maestro.

Nagato, por su parte, había quedado aturdido por la potencia del puñetazo de Gai, que literalmente lo enterró en una pared de la montaña. Tras salir del agujero en la roca, aprovechó para descansar y recuperar fuerzas antes de volver a emprender la huida. Aunque su verdadero cuerpo era más poderoso que los 6 Caminos del Dolor combinados, su estado de deterioro físico sólo le permitía luchar por un período muy limitado de tiempo. Apenas podía pelear por fracciones de hasta 20 minutos a lo mucho. Después de eso necesitaba reposar, o de lo contrario sus músculos se desquebrajarían. Konan empezó a atender sus heridas con toda calma, ante los ojos anonadados de un moribundo Neji, un casi inconsciente Shikaku y un enardecido Lee.

Los shinobis de la Hoja que quedaban ya no representaban una amenaza, o al menos eso pensaban los dos miembros del Akatsuki. Lee saltó sobre de ellos, dispuesto a cumplir el juramento a su sensei, pero Konan desdeñosamente lo envolvió en un capullo de papel, preparándose a estrangularle la vida lentamente por su osadía. Neji no podía hacer nada más que mirar, había perdido mucha sangre y se hallaba al borde de la inconsciencia. A Shikaku, por su parte, se le habían agotado las ideas. El también estaba lesionado y su técnica de sombras no bastaría para contener a semejantes adversarios. Justo entonces, 2 milagros sucedieron: Por un lado, el grupo de Inoichi apareció por fin. Por el otro, Lee, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió liberarse del capullo de Konan.

Los refuerzos se lamentaron por haber llegado tan tarde. Shino y Kiba enfurecieron al notar que entre las víctimas se hallaban sus respectivos padres, pero Naruto les interrumpió antes de que pudieran atacar al asesino. Pain era suyo y de nadie más. Él era el único capaz de derrotarlo. Además, era más importante atender a los heridos.

Al notar que el contenedor del Kyuubi se encontraba entre los recién llegados, Nagato supo que no tenía otra opción más que volver a pelear. Konan trató de interponerse, sabiendo que su líder aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Pero antes de que pudiera encarar al jinchuuriki, Rock Lee se lanzó sobre de ella con un Konoha Daisenpuu. El ataque fue tan veloz y potente que la mandó volando por los aires hacia un barranco. No queriendo darle ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar, Lee inmediatamente saltó tras de ella, aunque Konan consiguió evitar el embate y responder con un ataque propio. La pelea entre la segunda bestia verde y la ninja de origami se reanudó a varios metros de distancia de donde Naruto y Nagato se encontraban.

* * *

Tenten recuperó el conocimiento y ayudó a los demás a poner a salvo a Neji y a Shikaku. Mientras Inoichi evaluaba a los heridos, Shino, Kiba y Tenten se escabulleron para ir a ayudar a Lee. El Yamanaka no pudo hacer más que gruñir, mientras veía como los más jóvenes partían a enfrentar a un enemigo peligroso. "La nueva generación esta floreciendo", fue lo único que atinó a decir Shikaku Nara por su parte.

* * *

No teniendo que preocuparse porque alguien más interfiera, la pelea entre Naruto y Nagato finalmente se reanudó, no sin que antes Naruto hiciera un comentario sarcástico sobre el verdadero aspecto de Pain. Era más que evidente que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi estaba furioso, y esta vez no iba a detenerse hasta aniquilar a su enemigo. El líder de Akatsuki, por su parte, veía una última oportunidad para hacerse con el demonio de 9 colas, no permitiría que otro obstáculo se interpusiera en su objetivo.

El combate fue más violento que nunca. Ambos adversarios utilizaban sus mejores técnicas, sin darle ninguna tregua a su oponente. La furia de los encontronazos y el intento asesino impregnaban el ambiente. Los embates se sucedieron uno tras otro, literalmente arrancando pedazos enteros de la montaña que servía de escenario para la lucha. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente en condiciones de pelear, ambos estaban heridos y agotados, rozando el borde de sus límites físicos, pero no iban a rendirse. No hasta subyugar al enemigo.

Naruto tuvo que dispersar todos los bunshin que reunían energía natural a fin de mantener el Sage Mode y continuar en la lucha. Nagato tuvo que injerir otra píldora del soldado antes de que el jinchuuriki lo aventajara. Un Rasenshuriken por un lado, el Shinra Tensei por el otro.

Nagato utilizó su técnica más poderosa: Chibakuu Tensei, capaz de crear un pequeño planetoide a partir de la gravedad, en donde intento aprisionar a su adversario. Naruto tuvo que invocar una fracción del chakra del Kyuubi, en combinación con el Sage Mode, para escapar de la mortal trampa de su enemigo. Gracias a que su padre reparó el sello, nuevamente era capaz de utilizar un destello del poder del demonio, sin temor a perder el control.

Ambos habían puesto en la balanza sus ideales, sus sueños y sus esperanzas para el futuro. No podían perder... No iban a perder... Saldrían victoriosos, sin importar lo que pasara. Sin importar que sus cuerpos se desintegraran en el proceso.

- Si todavía no encuentras la respuesta... ¡Será mejor que te rindas!

- ¡Tu deberías rendirte! Porque por más que lo intentes... ¡NO CONSEGUIRÁS QUE YO ME RINDA!

Finalmente, el destino, las circunstancias o la mera casualidad definieron al vencedor...

Incapaz que soportar por más tiempo el estar sometidos a semejante esfuerzo físico, los tendones de una de las piernas de Nagato se desgarraron justo después de haber utilizado el Banshou Ten'in. Con su adversario inmovilizado, Naruto aprovechó el impulso generado por la técnica y consiguió impactar un Rasengan contra el pecho de su enemigo. La pelea terminó por fin. El amo de la aldea de la Lluvia yacía derrotado en el árido suelo de la montaña. El hijo del Cuarto Hokage había ganado.

**Nota del escritor****:** Personalmente, tengo la impresión de que, en mejores condiciones físicas, Nagato sería capaz de usar todas las técnicas que los 6 cuerpos de Pain utilizan, y quizás algunas otras. Obviamente, debe haber alguna limitante para su poder, así que pensé en su estado de salud tan precario. Y por si piensan que es demasiado descabellado que un hombre en semejante condición sea capaz de pelear a ese nivel, sólo les diré 2 palabras: Makoto Shishio.


	3. Parte 3

**GOD HAD JUST DIED…**

_**Parte 3**_

Esto es lo que nos ha llevado a la situación que vemos ahora: El dios yace en el suelo, sometido por el demonio, listo para recibir el tiro de gracia. Pero, curioso por una situación que no termina de comprender, el demonio hace una pregunta. El dios responde, pero sus palabras no hacen más que confundir más al demonio. Entonces el demonio puede dar un vistazo al alma del dios. Y se sorprende de lo que encuentra.

Por primera vez puede apreciar con exactitud la magnitud del sufrimiento de su enemigo. Pain podrá ser despiadado y ruin, pero en su interior no es más que un hombre extremadamente solitario e infeliz. Naruto traga saliva a duras penas. Una serie de recuerdos nada gratos asaltan su mente. La frialdad de esos ojos le recuerda demasiado a los de Gaara o los de Neji durante el examen chunin. También a los de Sasuke la última vez que se encontró con él. Y ni hablar de lo mucho que le recuerdan a sus propios ojos.

En efecto, los ojos de Pain se parecen mucho a los suyos. La tristeza y soledad que el usuario del Rin'negan experimenta no son emociones ajenas a él. Las conoce a la perfección, las ha vivido en carne propia cientos de veces: Una melancolía y un sentimiento de desesperación terribles, capaces de poner a cualquier hombre en contra del mundo, de hacerlo desear la destrucción de la humanidad. Por fin el jinchuuriki cae en cuenta de que tanto se parece en realidad al líder del Akatsuki. Y esa similitud lo asusta.

Cuando peleó contra Gaara durante la invasión combinada de Suna y Oto, Naruto tuvo una siniestra revelación: "Yo pude haberme convertido en él." Esta misma revelación se le ha vuelto a presentar, pero con otro rostro. Ahora está frente a otro enemigo que también se muestra como su reverso negativo: Aquello en lo que pudo convertirse... aquello en lo que aún puede transformarse.

Justo antes de regresar a Konoha y encarar a Pain, Fukasaku le habló sobre la profecía del Gran Sabio Sapo. Aquella que dicta que uno de los discípulos de Jiraiya se convertirá en el salvador del mundo o en el responsable de su destrucción. Todos: Fukasaku, Shima, Tsunade, incluso el propio Jiraiya; llegaron a la conclusión de que Naruto estaba destinado a ser el salvador, aquél que pondrá fin a las guerras y traerá una paz duradera. ¿Pero qué tal si no lo es? ¿Qué tal si su destino es el opuesto? La profecía menciona una alternativa más siniestra por alguna razón. Y hace unos momentos, al dejarse convencer por el Zorro de 9 colas, a Naruto no le importó poner en peligro a sus seres queridos con tal de saciar su sed de venganza y aplacar su dolor. ¿Qué tal si ese es indicativo de que su porvenir no es traer la paz, sino la perdición? ¿Qué tal si se convierte en alguien como Pain? Un hombre cuya ambición de traer paz al mundo lo ha cegado, al punto de buscar un poder que fácilmente podría devenir en la aniquilación total.

En su momento, Naruto realmente no le prestó mucha atención a la profecía. Nunca le ha dado mucha importancia a cosas como el destino. Para él, su futuro siempre ha sido el que construye por sí mismo. El camino que abre mediante su propio esfuerzo. Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, no está tan seguro de qué pensar. Cuando peleó contra el jinchuuriki de la Arena, Naruto descubrió que fue lo que lo salvó de convertirse en un monstruo, en un asesino cruel y despiadado: Iruka-sensei, el equipo 7, y sus amigos... su familia. El encontrar aprecio y afecto en medio del mar de indiferencia impidió que se transformara en alguien como Gaara. ¿Pero qué es lo que lo protege de transformarse en otro Pain? ¿Qué es lo que lo separa de ese funesto futuro?

Las dudas se arremolinan en su cabeza. En primer lugar, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que transformó a Pain en el ser abominable que es ahora? Su padre le habló sobre la crueldad de la guerra y como el actual sistema ninja ha devenido en fanáticos y extremistas como el líder de Akatsuki. Y por lo que ha escuchado, la historia de Pain no parece tan diferente de la suya. Él amo de la Lluvia también fue un huérfano entrenado por Jiraiya. Un huérfano que, como Naruto, experimentó la crueldad del mundo a muy corta edad. Pero este simple hecho no puede ser suficiente. Tuvo que haber sucedido algo más. Algo que lo llevara hacia ese camino tan lóbrego: El del dios inmisericorde al que no le importa castigar a los inocentes con tal de imponer su justicia retorcida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras el shinobi de la Hoja continúa con sus cavilaciones, Nagato se hunde en las suyas propias. ¿Por qué le perdonó la vida a esa muchacha? Es una buena pregunta. En efecto, antes de atacarla, dudó por un breve instante. Y eso bastó para que no hiriera ninguno de sus órganos vitales. No le había prestado mucha atención al asunto hasta que el jinchuuriki se lo echó en cara. Lo había atribuido a un breve desliz de su parte. Pero ahora la incertidumbre empieza a corroer su mente. ¿Y si en verdad fue un gesto de piedad?

Desde que se convirtió en Pain, la palabra misericordia fue borrada de su diccionario. Nunca antes había vacilado al momento de terminar con la vida de alguien. Y en efecto, ha asesinado sin miramientos a cientos de personas: Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos... En ninguno de esos casos mostró duda o indecisión al ejecutar la sentencia fatal. Lo había hecho sin ningún remordimiento, sin ninguna aflicción. Por lo tanto, no tiene sentido que haya perdonado a esa chica. No es como si sus acciones lo hubiesen conmovido.

Lo que la pequeña Hyuuga hizo no puede considerarse admirable. Fue un acto pasional, egoísta y estúpido. Un acto de inmadurez, la muy torpe debió saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a él. Y aún así, no se rindió ni escapó. Antes de derrotarla, la muchacha alcanzó a mirarle desafiantemente. Realmente estaba dispuesta a morir por la persona que amaba. ¿Un acto loable? ¡Por supuesto que no! La chiquilla debió haberlo pensado mejor. Debió haber reflexionado en que después de acabar con ella, nadie más se interpondría en su camino para apoderarse del 9 colas. Su sacrificio fue completamente inútil. El que el chakra del Kyuubi se hubiera liberado fue sólo un mero efecto secundario. Y aún así, Pain imaginó, desde antes que comenzara la pelea, la remota posibilidad de que el contenedor liberara el poder de su huésped, así que ya estaba preparado para afrontar ese escenario. El que el demonio resultara más poderoso de lo que calculó fue únicamente un accidente de la casualidad.

¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿Por qué no la mató? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó que titubeara antes de asesinarla? ¿Fue algo que ella hizo? ¿Fue la forma como ella le miró, acaso? ...¿O fue la mirada de Naruto lo que lo distrajo? La forma como ambos lo miraron...

Entonces algo sucede en su mente. Un recuerdo que había permanecido sepultado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente vuelve a la superficie. Esa situación en que encontró a la Hyuuga y al jinchuuriki... ya la había vivido antes. Sólo que en aquella ocasión, los participantes eran diferentes... Él era quien estaba inmovilizado en el suelo y a punto de ser raptado por un enemigo al que consideraban invencible. No estaba solo, Konan también estaba junto a él, desmayada. El agresor, por otra parte, era un shinobi de Kiri que poseía una extraña arma con propiedades nunca antes vistas por él. Y quien se interpuso en el camino del ninja de la Niebla, el idiota que sacrificó su vida para impedir que lastimarán a las personas que amaba, fue...

- Yahiko.... – Aquel nombre apenas escapa de los labios de Nagato como si fuera un murmullo. A pesar de eso, Naruto alcanza a escucharlo y ello motiva nuevamente su curiosidad.

- ¿Quién?

- ...No te interesa saberlo. – Responde fríamente el usuario del Rin'negan.

Pero el guardián del Kyuubi es demasiado testarudo para aceptar esa respuesta. Sabe que ese nombre tiene algún significado especial para Pain. Quizás sea la clave del porqué no eliminó a Hinata. Así que sigue presionando, mirando al hombre en el suelo con agresividad.

- Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

- Te dije que no lo sé... ¿Por qué no terminas con mi vida de una vez y dejas de fastidiarme?

Pero esa replica sólo aviva más las llamas en los ojos de Naruto. El fulgor es tan sofocante que Nagato empieza a sentir la necesidad de desviar la mirada de nuevo.

- Necesito saberlo... Sólo así podré terminar con esto sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Sólo así podré encontrar mi propia respuesta.

Para sorpresa del ninja rubio, el amo de la Lluvia suelta una ligera carcajada al tiempo que tose más sangre. Sus palabras le causan gracia. El jinchuuriki de la Hoja es demasiado idealista. Nagato no puede negar que, en cierto modo, le recuerda mucho a sí mismo cuando era joven.

- Muy bien, niño. Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré... – Dice al terminar el absceso de tos. Un par de líneas de sangre escurren por su boca. - Aquella chiquilla me recordó a alguien de mi pasado. Alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo y de la forma más patética imaginable. Haciendo exactamente la misma estupidez que tu novia...

El comentario hace que Naruto apriete los dientes, arde en deseos de destrozarle la cara a su interlocutor. Pero tampoco puede darse ese lujo. No ahora que está por descubrir más sobre Pain.

- Es la historia de un par de idiotas en realidad. Un par de idiotas sin futuro ni porvenir. Uno de ellos se llamaba Nagato. El otro se llamaba Yahiko. No es una historia bonita ni interesante, pero tiene moraleja... Si tanto quieres escucharla, te la contaré... Al fin y al cabo... tenemos tiempo de sobra...

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del escritor:** Sí, lo sé. Hora de introducir los "recuerdos del emo". ¿Qué puedo decir? Es casi una cláusula en el contrato de todo villano / antagonista que Naruto enfrenta el ventilar sus traumas con él. ¿A alguien más le da la impresión de que nuestro rubio amigo va a titularse de psicólogo antes de convertirse en Hokage? Por otra parte, tampoco es que en realidad me molesten mucho estos momentos. Al menos no al grado en que fastidian a otras personas. En mi opinión, estos flashbacks añaden tridimensionalidad a enemigos que de otra manera serían demasiado planos o un simple refrito de villanos anteriores.

Y sólo para aclarar, personalmente creo que lo que Hinata hizo en el capítulo 437 fue un tanto irracional y estúpido. Valiente y hermoso, sin duda, pero no por eso menos irracional y estúpido. Sin embargo, no soy nadie para juzgarla ni mucho menos para condenarla. Después de todo, ¿quién de nosotros no ha hecho algo irracional y estúpido por causa del amor? Sólo alguien que nunca en su vida ha estado enamorado. De todas maneras, ese capítulo sólo ha provocado que siga prefiriendo más a Hinata como pareja de Naruto que a Sakura.... Y no, no odio a Sakura. Es mi segunda fémina favorita de la serie, después de Hinata.

Agradezco a DragFire y a Gabe Logan por sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de que el siguiente sea más largo y más entretenido. Sin más que decir:

Have a nice day!


	4. Parte 4

**GOD HAD JUST DIED…**

_**Parte 4**_

- Comencemos por Nagato. Él era un chico bastante débil y patético. En su vida existieron dos grandes fuentes de dolor y sufrimiento. No pudo lidiar con ninguna de las dos. La primera fue la muerte de sus padres...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de asesinos ninja entra a una pequeña aldea a mitad de la noche. Sin previo aviso, empiezan a asesinar a sus habitantes, quienes hasta hace poco dormían plácidamente dentro de sus casas. Los pocos que alcanzan a despertar, tratan de huir conmocionados... Sólo para ser alcanzados y eliminados sin misericordia por los invasores.

Una familia de tres integrantes tiembla de miedo en medio de la sala de su hogar. Los padres abrazan con fuerza a su pequeño hijo. Pueden escuchar como los gritos de dolor y terror procedentes del exterior comienzan a acercarse.

- Se aproximan. Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Murmura el padre al tiempo que toma a su esposa de la mano y camina hacia la puerta. – Traten de no hacer ruido...

Se acercan lentamente a la salida, lo más silenciosamente que pueden. No obstante, al pasar cerca de una mesa, el niño accidentalmente golpea un florero con el codo. El florero cae al suelo, provocando un estrepitoso ruido al romperse. En el silencio de la noche, eso es más que suficiente para llamar la atención de los asesinos.

- ¡Hay más en esa dirección! ¡Date prisa! – Se oye el grito proveniente del exterior de la casa.

- ¡Oh! ¡No!

Toda la familia se paraliza al escuchar que alguien golpea la puerta.

- Salgan de aquí, voy a tratar de detenerlos. – Dice el padre a su esposa e hijo.

- Pero...

- ¡No hay peros! ¡Rápido!

La puerta se viene abajo y un par de ninja ingresan a la habitación. El lugar está demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, así que proceden adentro con cautela. El dueño de la casa espera escondido a un costado del marco de la puerta, sujetando una silla por sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus manos empiezan a astillarse. Justo cuando uno de los intrusos da el primer paso, se lanza sobre él precipitadamente en un intento desesperado por proteger a su familia.

- ¡YIAAHHH! – Su grito enardecido resuena en la noche, pero su noble acto es completamente fútil. El ninja esquiva sin dificultad su ataque y lo apuñala en el estómago.

En el ínter, la mujer lleva a su hijo en brazos y corre hacia su dormitorio. Apenas llega, deposita al niño en el suelo y cierra la puerta con velocidad, atrancándola con una silla. La luz de la luna que fluye por una de las ventanas les permite ver a su alrededor. La mujer corre al otro extremo del cuarto y, de la pared, separa una plancha de madera revelando un compartimiento secreto. Sin perder tiempo, toma al pequeño y lo coloca en el compartimiento.

- No importa lo que pase. No importa lo que veas o escuches. Quédate quieto y no hagas ni un sonido. – Le dice la angustiada madre, lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos sabiendo que será la última vez que verá a su retoño. – Te amo.

Apenas dice estas palabras, coloca de nuevo la tabla en su lugar y sella el escondrijo. Sin embargo, apenas se aleja de la pared cuando la puerta del cuarto cae hecha pedazos. Los ninjas entran y le cortan la garganta en un veloz movimiento, la mujer no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. El niño alcanza a ver el horrendo espectáculo a través de una pequeña abertura en la madera. Está aterrorizado, apenas logra cubrir su boca con ambas manos para no gritar. Uno de los agresores se para en el rayo de luz lunar que ingresa por la ventana. El chiquillo logra reconocer una banda atada a su codo con un emblema metálico. El símbolo en el emblema (una espiral con un pequeño canto en el borde) le recuerda la figura de una hoja.

En ese momento, un hombre de aspecto tosco y gran estatura ingresa al cuarto. Al acercarse al halo de luz procedente de la ventana, se alcanza a apreciar su rostro lleno de vendajes. Al parecer está tuerto. Lleva el mismo emblema que los dos asesinos en una parte de su uniforme. El niño escucha la conversación entre el hombre y los que, al parecer, son sus subordinados.

- Reporte.

- Esos fueron los últimos dos. Todos los objetivos fueron neutralizados.

- Perfecto. Buen trabajo.

- .... - El otro ninja calla por un momento, como si estuviera consternado por algo. Su superior lo nota.

- ¿Hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

- Permiso para hablar con honestidad, señor.

- Permiso concedido. Procede.

El ninja toma una bocanada de aire, antes de responder.

- Creo que el Hokage no va a estar satisfecho con esto. Nuestras ordenes fueron rastrear y eliminar a los ninja de Ame que huyeron en esta dirección. No se nos ordenó participar en hostilidades contra civiles inocentes.

El tuerto suelta una ligera carcajada por respuesta.

- ¡Je! No dejes que el idealismo mal enfocado de Sarutobi te engañe. Estas personas estaban lejos de ser civiles "inocentes". Sabían que estamos en guerra con las fuerzas de Ame, Suna e Iwa, pero en lugar de mantenerse neutrales y sabiamente permanecer al margen, decidieron ayudar al enemigo. Al proporcionarles alojamiento y comida, se convirtieron en cómplices de los ninja de la Lluvia. Teníamos que hacerlos pagar por ello.

- Sí... Pero este pueblo no representaba una verdadera amenaza. Ni siquiera tenían armas.

- Todo lo que pueda darle al enemigo una pequeña ventaja es una amenaza potencial. ¿Quién dice que los habitantes de esta aldea no iban a repetir el mismo error y ayudar a los demás escuadrones de Ame que vinieran aquí? No podíamos permitir que eso ocurriese. En tiempos de guerra, debes destruir al enemigo y cualquier recurso que tenga disponible con rapidez y sin remordimientos. La compasión y la misericordia son una debilidad que puede ser usada en tu contra. Dios sabe cuántas veces la gentileza de Sarutobi ha nublado su juicio. Uno de estos días, su estupidez va a ocasionar su muerte y nuestra aldea entera va a caer en el proceso. No voy a permitir que eso suceda, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

- Si, señor. – Responden los dos ninja a la vez.

- ¿Y qué vamos a informar al Hokage? – Pregunta el segundo asesino.

- Yo me "encargaré" del reporte para Sarutobi. Los ninja de la Lluvia fueron asesinados y la información que tenían fue recuperada. Y con respecto a lo que sucedió en este lugar ...¿No es la primera vez que un grupo de bandidos se aprovecha de la confusión en tiempos de guerra para cometer actos de pillaje? Tomen todas las provisiones que puedan. Salimos en una hora.

Los dos ninja hacen una reverencia y salen de la habitación. El hombre de los vendajes también se prepara para partir cuando algo parece captar su atención. Voltea alrededor, centrando su mirada en la pared donde está oculto el compartimiento. El niño tiembla de terror al darse cuenta de ello, teme que su escondite haya sido descubierto. A duras penas trata de contenerse, incluso muerde una de sus manos para no gritar.

Después de un par de minutos de angustioso suspenso, el jefe de los invasores deja de examinar la pared, considerándolo inútil. El hombre se da la vuelta y abandona el lugar.

A pesar de esto, el muchacho se resiste a salir de su escondrijo. Puede escuchar el sonido de los asesinos mientras registran la casa, tomando todo lo que pueden y llevándolo fuera. Tras para lo que el pequeño parece una eternidad, los sonidos finalmente cesan y ya no se escucha nada. Pasan varios minutos en completo silencio. Una vez que está seguro de que no hay nadie más en la casa o en las cercanías, el chiquillo finalmente se anima a salir a la habitación.

Se arrodilla cerca del cadáver de su madre, donde un enorme charco de sangre se ha formado. Traumatizado y muerto de miedo, el pobre niño hace lo único que puede en ese momento.

Se pone a llorar amargamente sobre el cuerpo. Esta solo... Completamente solo... Abandonado en medio de la oscuridad...

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del escritor:** Disculpen la demora por introducir este capítulo. Realmente he estado muy ocupado y no he podido trabajar tan a gusto en este fanfic como quisiera. ¡Uff! Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos capítulos del manga. Algunas ya me las esperaba (¡Hinata está viva!). Otras, no tanto (Pero en serio, ¿qué demonios están pensando Naruto y Nagato al ignorar a sus aliados de esa manera?)

Debo confesar que éste originalmente no iba a ser el capítulo 4 (ése está casi listo, pero aun en proceso). Es una extensión de un pequeño drabble que publique originalmente en un foro. Una forma de rescribir el capítulo 444, en que por fin se empieza a revelar el pasado de Pain. En mi opinión, aunque lo que le pasó a los padres de Nagato fue una tragedia, el hecho de que haya sido un mero accidente le resta mucha validez e impacto al discurso y motivaciones del villano. Una maniobra que Masashi Kishimoto evidentemente utilizó para no comprometer la calidad moral de Konoha. Personalmente, no entiendo porqué no usó esta vía: Presentar a Danzo y a Raíz como los asesinos. Una manera muy simple de darle validez al trauma y odio de Pain, sin necesariamente presentar a la Hoja en su totalidad como un nido de monstruos.

Y bueno, espero les haya agradado mi versión. Trataré de tener el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco, pero la verdad no quiero prometer nada.

Y por cierto, hice algunas correcciones y cambios a los capítulos anteriores, por lo que les recomiendo que los lean de nuevo. En general, la trama es la misma, pero agregué y modifiqué algunos diálogos. También sustituí una parte que en la versión original del fic no me convenció mucho, y que me parece se manejó mejor en el manga. Se darán cuenta inmediatamente cuando la vean ; )

Me despido por ahora.

Have a nice day!


End file.
